<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lion and The Lamb by Aurxlius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130195">The Lion and The Lamb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurxlius/pseuds/Aurxlius'>Aurxlius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Bottom Will Graham, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Tease, M/M, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Smut, Somnophilia, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, University AU, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is 29, Young Will Graham, hannibal is 49, hannibal is an arshole, hannibal lecter &amp; will graham - Freeform, hannigram university au, will graham/ hannibal lecter - Freeform, yeah this is just super dirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurxlius/pseuds/Aurxlius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram University AU! Hannibal is a psychology professor and Will is a first year student. Mutual pining, secret relationship, you get the drill. Hannibal is 49 and Will is 29.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal lecter/ will graham, Will Graham/ Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will took a deep breath and stepped into the lecture hall for the first time, eyes wide and sparkling. He let his fingers brush past the ancient wooden door, taking in the texture and smell of freshly varnished oak. He looked around in a desperate attempt to take in as much information as possible. The large south facing windows, the rows of long curved wooden seats, the intricate decorations on the ceiling, and the painfully attractive man stood at the front of the class. 


</p><p>Will did a double take and felt the need to pinch himself as he stared in disbelief. Suddenly nothing else mattered apart from this man. He noted the man's posture, strong arms and straight silver hair. Will was unfortunately snapped back to reality when he realised everyone had taken their seats apart from him. He sat down as quickly as possible and attempted to hide his creeping blush by resting his face on his fist. This, however, only highlighted his increasing arousal.<br/>
“Hello. Welcome to your first Masters' Psychology lecture. My name is Dr Lecter and I will be your professor for the next two years, so best get comfortable.” Will nearly keened at the sound of his voice. Dark, and deep, but also calm and soothing.<br/>
“We will be starting by looking at the Psychodynamic approach, something you should all be familiar with. Can anyone tell me who the founder of the Psychodynamic approach is?” Hannibal was met with silence from the class and sighed. 


</p><p>He looked around for a suitable candidate to pick on, but had only gotten halfway around the room before laying eyes on Will, making his heart skip a beat. Will screamed internally. ‘God, not me, not me!’ he begged in his head but it was too late, he could see Hannibal eyeing him with what seemed like, amusement? Hannibal smiled and pointed to Will.<br/>
“You, Mr…?”<br/>
“Graham. Will Graham.” He managed to choke out.<br/>
“Mr Graham. Could you please enlighten your classmates as to who founded the Psychodynamic approach.”<br/>
“Sigmund Freud.” Will replied rather too meekly.<br/>
“Thank you Mr Graham,” Hannibal said, already turning around to write on his blackboard. “That wasn't so hard was it?” He said with a wink, looking directly at Will. 


</p><p>Will blushed even harder, which he could see made Hannibal's pupils dilate, darkening his eyes further. ‘Fuck.’ Thought Will, ‘what kind of psychopath am I dealing with?’ Though despite this slightly disturbing thought, for the rest of the lecture, neither Will nor Hannibal could look at anything else other than each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amore Mio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will gets invited on a date by his professor, Hannibal, who turns out has a darker side.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“To hate is an easy lazy thing but love takes strength everyone has but not all are willing to practice.” - Rupi Kaur</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Very good, Mr Finnigan, but if you could pleasure next time refrain yourself from laughing when outlining the Stages of Psychosexuality that would be excellent.” Hannibal retorted. The lecture hall gave a smattering of snorts and giggles. Will had started his Masters Degree just less than a month ago now, and was getting better at concentrating on something other than Hannibal. Though in his defence it is hard to ignore someone who insists on looking at you and licking his lips every five minutes. “That is all for today, remember that your essays are due on Friday, you have my email if you need it. Goodbye.” The class makes its way, slowly shuffling out of the door, but before Will could reach the end of his row- “Mr Graham!” </p><p>Will swallows and turns around to see Hannibal beckoning him to the front. Conveniently, Wills legs had decided to go numb at that very moment. He pushes past the crowd heading in the opposite direction, a part of him considering joining them.<br/>
“Dr Lecter, what can I do for you?” Will says as he reaches the front.<br/>
“For a start, you can call me Hannibal, Mr Graham.” Hannibal says with a brazen smile. This makes Will's head spin slightly as he distantly hears the doors swing shut and realises the intensity of being in a room alone with Hannibal Lecter.<br/>
“Well, Hannibal, feel free to call me Will.” Hannibal hums in appeasement. “Will…” He says quietly, almost to himself. As if he were mulling it over on his tongue. Hannibal snaps back to reality to look at a now blushing Will. “Will,” Hannibal says with more conviction now, moving closer to the clearly flustered student, until he almost engulfs the seated man.<br/>
“What are you doing on Saturday night?” Will looks up at his professor and smiles a coy smile, and takes no time to reply.<br/>
“Free as a bird.”<br/>
“Good, I wouldn't want to impose.”</p><p>Something about Hannibal's tone makes Will think he wouldn't have minded imposing one bit.<br/>
“Would you care to meet me at Amore Mio at 7?” Hannibal asked, a genuine note of anticipation in his voice.<br/>
“I will see you there.” Will replies slowly, his deep blush obvious yet unspoken by both men. Will slides off of the bench out from Hannibal's looming yet comforting presence and makes his way up the stairs. He reaches the doors and turns around to see Hannibal looking right back at him, leaning against his desk, and even from a distance he can see his eyes, as dark as ever.</p><p>Will looks at himself in the mirror and fiddles with his cuffs nervously. He is wearing an open white shirt, a dark blue pinstripe blazer and matching blue chinos with dark tan oxfords. He wishes desperately if he'd asked if this was a date or not, but the absence of a wedding ring and the dark look in his professors’ eyes suggested it most likely was. Will had only been on a few dates when he was in the Sixth Form with his then girlfriend, Alana. ‘God, that was a mess’ Will unhelpfully reminds himself. There was nothing wrong with Alana, of course, but it was only after the most awkward kiss of his life that he realised himself to be a raging homosexual. Will quietly wondered when Hannibal first knew he was gay… Something for later, he thought. Will left early to attempt to put a stop to his overthinking, taking only his wallet and keys before shutting the door with as much resolve as he could muster. </p><p>Will arrives on foot to the restaurant, the sun just resting above the horizon. He's glad he set off early, as the place is impressively well hidden. It is a small backstreet operation, lit only by the candles on the tables outside. As Will gets closer, he becomes astutely aware of the dark figure leaning against a motorbike, smoking.<br/>
“Professor?” Will starts, a deep note of apprehension in his voice. The figure looks up and walks slowly into the candlelight, his face suddenly illuminated by the burn of his cigarette.<br/>
“I thought I asked you to call me Hannibal?” He said cooly, crushing the butt of his cigarette into the ground with his heel. </p><p>Will stood practically open mouthed, looking at the man in front of him. Hannibal was accoutred in all black, oxfords, trousers, shirt and leather motorbike jacket.<br/>
“Hannibal.” Will said softly, looking into the others eyes. They stand like this for God knows how long until Hannibal breaks the silence.<br/>
“We came here to eat, did we not, Will?” Hannibal extends his arm in the direction of the restaurant. “After you.” He says with a smile. Will smiles and walks into the restaurant, acutely aware of his professor's eyes scanning him head to toe in what he hopes is in an approving manner. The men walk to the back of the restaurant and through a beaded curtain to reveal a softly lit balcony overlooking the river. Will looked back and grinned widely. “Hannibal, this is perfect. I don't know what to say. How did you find this place?” </p><p>Hannibal motioned for them to sit down, Will was slightly concerned as to how instinctively he followed the older man's command, but he stored that thought away, not wanting it to ruin a so far perfect night.<br/>
“I decided to move to Oxford a long time ago. I knew no one, and honestly not much about the city I was living in. So, I spent many nights walking, exploring until I found this restaurant. I've been a regular for almost eighteen years now.” Will leaned forward intently, hanging on every word. Almost out of nowhere a waiter appeared, slightly startling both men.<br/>
</p><p>“Ciao, Hannibal! My friend, how are you doing this evening?” For the first time, Will thinks he sees Hannibal blush slightly. He looks so beautiful in the candlelight, Will thought, laughing with his eyes crinkled at the corners, displaying a large toothy grin.<br/>
“Mio amico! You did not tell me you had company! Hello, my friend, my name is Marco, and you are?”<br/>
“This is my friend, Will Graham.” Hannibal said with his usual coolness.<br/>
“Nice to meet you, Marco.” Will said with a smile, shaking Marcos' hand.<br/>
“What can I get for you gentlemen this evening?” Marco smiled, getting out his notepad.<br/>
“I'll have the cacciatore and my usual red, thank you, Marco.” Hannibal replied easily. “And for you my friend?” Marco looked at Will.<br/>
“I'll have the tagliatelle carbonara and whatever white you recommend.” Will smiled. After the menus had been taken and a few thank you’s later, Will and Hannibal were alone again. “Where did you live before?” Will asked, taking a sip of his Chardonnay. “Copenhagen.” Hannibal replied. “Very beautiful, but also very cold.” Will let out a small laugh.<br/>
“We could go if you like. Just for a weekend, there's so much I'd like to show you.” Hannibal said, taking a sip of his wine.<br/>
“I don't know about tha-” Will started, but before he could finish, suddenly all he could feel was the soft touch of Hannibal's hand on his knee, his thumb rubbing soft circles into Wills inner thigh.<br/>
“Please, Will, I insist. Nothing would bring me more pleasure than you coming away with me. Think about it.” Will smiled, “I’d like that.” </p><p>The men finish their meals and make their way out of the restaurant. “If you haven't got any plans, we could have a drink at my house.” Hannibal suggested with a smile, the shine in his eyes suggesting he was asking for more than a drink. Will took no time to reply as the wine and his instinct took over. “If you insist, Dr Lecter.” He said with a coy smile, hastily putting on the matching black motorbike helmet Hannibal offered him. </p><p>They race through the city and in what seems to Will to be no time at all, the men are speeding down a country lane - the only light coming from the moon through the trees. Will has his arms wrapped around his professor, and his face pressed into the back of his leather motorbike jacket. Will had no idea where they were or where they were going, but his being on the back of what appeared to be a European Gods motorbike somewhat softened the blow. </p><p>Hannibal finally slowed the bike and pulled onto a large gravel drive. ‘Fuck’, was all Will could bring himself to think as they pulled up to a house as big and as dramatic to be compared to Draculas castle. Hannibal freewheeled to the front of the house and turned the engine off, flicking the stand down to steady the bike. He slowly took his helmet off and rolled his shoulders, glad to be free of the confines - even if it is for his own safety. He turned his head to see Will with his arms still in a vice-like grip around his waist. Hannibal chuckled to himself. He took one of Wills hands in his and pried it away from his midsection and kissed it before dismounting. Hannibal removed the younger man's helmet to find a pale face underneath, eyes still glazed from the experience. Hannibal put the helmets down and helped Will off of the back of the bike. “Hnghg,” was all Hannibal heard before Will slipped out from under him. The older man was quick enough to drop down and scoop Will up before he hit the ground, and as a result Will was laying in his arms like a Disney princess. </p><p>“Would I be correct in assuming you have never been on the back of a motorcycle before, Will?” Hannibal asked the limp man in his arms. Will could only look at Hannibal and nod, his cheeks becoming more flush by the second. “Well then, we should get you inside.” Through some miracle Hannibal managed to open his massive, gothic front door without dropping a semi-lucid Will, and made his way upstairs with the younger man. Before Will could think, he was being laid on what he assumed to be Hannibal's bed, a velvet blanket cushioning him from below. “Don’t move.” Hannibal said in his deep voice, not that Will would even dare move from a place so comfy. Hannibal returned less than five minutes later with cups of tea for them both.</p><p>“I’m not fond of a lot of the things the British do,” Hannibal said as he positioned himself next to Will on his super king size bed, “but they do know how to make tea.”<br/>
Will smiled as he accepted his cup from Hannibal. He looked around the vast room, with its high ceilings and bay windows, it might have been one of the nicest Will had ever seen. “This is a nice house, I didn't even know they made beds this big.” The younger man said with a nervous laugh. Hannibal set his cup aside and smiled, “I've always had an affinity for the heavenly I'm afraid… Sometimes it has been my downfall.” Will's eyes widened, and he had to set his cup aside to pretend he wasn't slightly scared by that. ‘What the FUCK does that mean?’ He thought quietly to himself.</p><p>“And you, Will…” Hannibal said, as he reached over to rub small circles into Wills thigh, “are truly heavenly.” Will let out a pained breath as he felt his cock harden in his chinos which suddenly felt too small for him. Will looked at Hannibal, and suddenly had an uneasy feeling he had walked into the lion's den. With his other hand Hannibal cupped the side of Wills face and dragged his thumb over Wills bottom lip, exposing his teeth slightly. Hannibal could feel his heart rate increase. Hannibal looked at Will one last time, almost as to ask for permission, before he leaned in slowly and claimed Wills lips in a kiss. The younger man moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck. With the hand still on the younger man's leg, Hannibal grabbed his thigh and placed it over his own, making it easy to thrust his hips up into Will, their cocks rutting together causing both men to moan. </p><p>Still locked in the embrace of Wills arms, Hannibal puts one hand firmly around the younger man's throat and flips him easily so that he's straddling the older mans thick thighs. Hannibal couldn't stop thinking about how divine Will looked, messy brown curls falling over his face, cheeks flushed pink, Hannibal's hand around his throat… The lamb in the lion's den. Hannibal moves his hand down, ghosting over Wills open chest and snagging on his half open shirt which he makes short work of. The younger man manages to shuck off his blazer and open shirt before Hannibal sits up, and with his hand squeezing Wills throat this time, pushes the young man down into the mattress and straddles him. Hannibal undoes Wills trousers with one hand, the other still squeezing his neck. The older man flips Will beneath him and begins to pull his trousers down over his arse before Will lets out a cautionary whimper. Hannibal stops and rubs Wills shoulder softly with one hand, the other resting on the boy's lower back. “I’ve… I-” Will pushes his face into the egyptian cotton sheets, ears becoming more red by the second. </p><p>Hannibal continues to rub Wills back until he has the ability to form words again. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” The young man manages to mutter to the sheets. Hannibal looks slightly dazed. “You have never… been touched like this by someone before?” He asks softly. Will sighs deeper, “I’ve never been touched there at all.” He manages to get out, face turned to the side now but still pressed into the sheets. Hannibal seems to understand, or at least Will thinks so as he can feel Hannibal's cock harden and press into his arse through both the men’s trousers. “So you're telling me, Will, I would be the first?” Hannibal practically growls. Will let out a whimper, the tone of Hannibal's voice and the pressure of his cock on his arse is dizzying. “Yes.” The young man manages to whisper. </p><p>Hannibal had had enough of waiting. With possessive strength he fisted Wills curls with one hand, pulling his head up, exposing his throat. Hannibal sucked a mark into the boy's neck, making him call out in pleasure, before letting go of his hair to focus again on taking his trousers off. Still sitting on the back of Wills thighs, Hannibal slowly pulls down Wills pinstripe trousers over his pert arse, revealing the slinkiest red lace thong Hannibal had ever seen. “Will Graham, you slut…” Hannibal muttered before lifting the lace with one finger and letting it snap back into the boy's soft skin. Will let out a whimper and struggled to no avail, between Hannibal's weight on the backs of his thighs and his large hand between his shoulder blades, Will couldn't move an inch. </p><p>Hannibal moved the thong down out of the way with one finger, and moved it back up, just grazing over the younger man's arsehole, making him buck wildly into Hannibal's finger, only for it to be taken away completely. Will let out an exasperated sigh. “So eager…” Hannibal growled into Wills ear, giving him goosebumps. Hannibal leant over to get a small bottle out of his drawer, effectively pushing his clothed cock closer into Will's now bare arse. Now shaking with anticipation Will shoved his head back into the duvet. Hannibal with one hand poured some of the cool liquid onto Wills hole and his fingers. Still with one hand on Wills back so the boy couldn't move, Hannibal pushes one slicked digit into him. Will screams at the intrusion, arms flailing to push himself away to no benefit, Hannibal's hand on his back keeps him firmly in place. “Shh, you're being so good for me, Will.” Hannibal muttered as he stills his finger in Wills arse. Will grits his teeth at the new sensation. “It's- it's just so big..” He gets out between pants. Hannibal smiles and begins to pull out slightly, receiving a moan from the young man, before pushing in another slick finger. Will screams again, teeth clenched and white knuckles fisting cotton sheets.<br/>
“Ahhmhmygod please… plea-shgnh” Was all the boy could manage as two of Hannibal's fingers stretched him relentlessly, without empathy or consideration. </p><p>Hannibal curves his slick fingers upwards, reaching deep inside of Will, until he finds what he's looking for. “FUCK! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuck.” Will moans, now pushing back into Hannibal's fingers. Hannibal chuckles darkly and leans over the boy, wrapping a strong arm around his neck and taking his earlobe in between his teeth.<br/>
“How… wha-” Will begins, before Hannibal begins to fuck his fingers back into the boy, hitting that spot over, and over, almost as if with surgical precision. The boy whined into the sheets, mouth open wide with his eyes screwed closed. Will can hardly breathe with Hannibal's arm around his throat, and can barely think with the torrent of pleasure, but the sounds he makes are an indication to Hannibal that he's doing just fine. </p><p>Without warning, Hannibal flips Will onto his stomach and takes his cock into his mouth, and begins to hum which sends shivers running across Wills body. Hannibal puts one hand flat just below the boys naval, as if to steady him for something. With the combination of Hannibal's fingers fucking him out of existence, and the older mans hot mouth around his dick, Will began to feel the tightening in his balls and at the pit of his stomach. “Professor, I-” Will managed meekly before he came in ropes, all of which Hannibal swallowed, his whole body shaking, his vision blanked out. When he finally came back down to Earth, Hannibal was looking at him fondly,  hand again rubbing circles into his thigh. </p><p>“You did so well for me, my love.” Will looked at him and smiled weakly. “I didn't even know… I didn't even know you could do that.” Hannibal smiled and planted a kiss to Wills forehead. “You should rest now, you've had a busy night.” Will didn't take much more convincing and fell stone cold asleep right away into the comfort of Hannibal's bed, still with the man's hand on his thigh - he felt safe. Hannibal stripped the young man of his trousers and thong, ‘what a slut… and all for me’ Hannibal thought to himself quietly, and folded them onto the deep red chesterfield in the corner. He tucked Will in, and made sure he had water to drink when he woke up. Hannibal then slid into bed, but not before having an idea. He rolled Will over onto his stomach, and with one last check that he was asleep, dragged his hands down the backs of the boys milk white thighs, planting kisses as he went. Hannibal made his way up slightly to the cleft of his arse, hot breath making goosebumps on virgin skin. The older man stuck his tongue out and licked the length of Wills arse, a small moan escaping him afterwards. Hannibal thrust his tongue into Wills stretched arse, and fucked him on it, making the younger man keen in his sleep. Hannibal closed his eyes as he continued to fuck Will with his tongue, the younger mans breathing became rapid in his sleep. </p><p>Hannibal drew back and admired his work, Will was flushed bright and practically dripping. Hannibal reached over and took a minute selecting his instrument of choice from his drawer, and returned with a solid black butt plug, maybe the width of two and a half of Hannibal's fingers. He moved back over to where Will was sleeping and placed one hand firmly on his lower back, as if to steady the boy - not that he needed to. With the other hand, Hannibal began to slowly push the toy into him, careful not to disturb him. Until about halfway there, when Will began to pull away from the intrusion - but Hannibal's hand on his back prevented the boy from moving away. Will whimpered slightly - on some level aware of what's happening to him. Hannibal finally managed to get the toy into the hilt, and admired his handiwork. Will looked so pretty spread out on Hannibal's bed, porcelain skin almost glowing in the moonlight. Hannibal planted one more kiss on his boy's forehead, and turned over to go to sleep. </p><p>Will woke up, and the first thing he noticed was but the smell of breakfast. The young man sat up and admired his surroundings. ‘Dr Lecter was right, he certainly has a taste for the heavenly…’ Will thinks to himself as he looks around the older man's room, furnished exquisitely with dark wood antique pieces and what looked to be quite expensive art. Will got up and walked over to the window, looking out over the vast drive up to the house, the road leading up to it lined by tall oaks. It was then that Will noticed the easel in the corner of the vast room. ‘Achilles and Patroclus… nice.’ He turned again to notice some clothes that had been folded on the chesterfield. They were not his, but they had a folded note on top of them.</p><p>                                                    Will,<br/>
I found these somewhere and thought<br/>
that they might suit you.<br/>
- Hannibal</p><p>Will made his way down to the kitchen, dressed in dark blue jeans and what feels to be one of Hannibal's old sweaters. He followed the smell of breakfast - which provided him with more direction than any of his other senses. He finally made his way to see Hannibal's back turned, performing what looked to be magic in front of the grill. He walked around the kitchen island, admiring the smell and the good choice of classical music before sitting himself onto the barstool. Hannibal looked up at him and smiled that wolfish grin. “Good morning, Will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>twink Will Graham supremacy </p><p>How I imagine Will looks very specifically on this date: https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=hugh+dancy+young&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwitv_nm0P7vAhWD2OAKHdqTBkQQ2-cCegQIABAA&amp;oq=hugh+dancy+young&amp;gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgQIABAeMgYIABAFEB4yBggAEAUQHjIGCAAQBRAeMgYIABAIEB5QqFhYil5gvmBoAHAAeACAAaQBiAGgA5IBAzQuMZgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1nwAEB&amp;sclient=img&amp;ei=J1h3YO2PFYOxgwfap5qgBA&amp;bih=550&amp;biw=1366#imgrc=rPMIDldK664ZGM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>